GAMESS FOR THE YUGIOH CAST TO PLAY MWA HA HA HA
by Rikki-the-Fox
Summary: used to be YuGiOh Who's Line Is It Anyway Number Two but i had to change it due to chappy three *huggles ryou*
1. heh heh i sing and make out with ryou un...

Aneme-child (ac): DISCLAIMER  
  
Ryou: she doesn't own yu-gi-oh or whose line is it anyway  
  
AC: also my yami is the long lost love of Bakura when she was sealed inside the millennium anklet  
  
AC: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura's-lover (my yami Bl); hi all and welcome back to whose line is it anyway but before we start I need to introduce the contestands here are yugi "dark magician" muto, ryou "the hottie" bakura' Yami " the other hottie" Yugi and seto "YAY I'm so happy I have my plushie back" kaiba Also before we start here's a good e-mail pal Ladyhawk  
  
*ladyhawk appears in a puff of yellow smoke*  
  
ladyhawk (lh): hiya  
  
BL: ok ummm you can go glomp Yami ok???  
  
LH: ok *glomp's yami's arm*  
  
Yami & Ryou: we're hotties?????????? *blushing madly*  
  
Yugi: DARK MAGICAIN ALL THE WAY *doing the hang loose sign to the audience*  
  
Kaiba: *is hugging the B.E.W.D. plushie that was given back to him*  
  
BL: ok our first game is...props...COOL ok ok I'll divide you into teams and you will be given a prop and aw hell the readers should know how to play  
  
BL: Ryou and Yugi you're a team and Kaiba and Yami you're a team  
  
Yami: WHAT WHY THE HELL AM I WITH KAIBA  
  
BL: DON'T QUESTION ME BOY I'M THE YAMI OF THE AUTHORESS SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP  
  
Yami: *in a high pitched and small voice* eep  
  
BL: Ryou my aibou's sweet you and yugi will be ginen these *hands them two large cones* (a/n: they are half the height of yugi)  
  
BL: and kaiba you and yami will receive this *they recive a rubber chicken*  
  
Yami & kaiba: ???  
  
BL: ryou you and yugi start Ryou: *puts the larger flat sides of the cones on his chest side by side and faces yugi* WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I LOOK LIKE MADONNA" (a/n: sorry Madonna fans and *looks fearful* if Madonna (SP?) herself is out there I'm REALLY sorry it's a running joke everywhere that I've seen)  
  
*cuts to yami*  
  
yami: *is holding the chicken trying to give it mouth-to-beak resusitation*  
  
kaiba: *puts a hand on his shoulder* face it Jim it's dead  
  
*cuts to Yugi and Ryou*  
  
*they have the cones on top of their heads*  
  
yugi: greetings my fellow conehead  
  
*cuts to yami and kaiba*  
  
kaiba: *is holding the rubber chicken like a wand* AVADA KEDERVA (SP?) DAMNIT IT TURNED INTO A CHICKEN AGAIN  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
  
BL: ok now it's time for.....super heroes (I don't know it's name) this is where you all act like super heroes that fit their names first up it's..MY AIBOU'S LOVER RYOU  
  
Ryou: *walks out onto the center stage* your name is cute puppy controller and for your crisis I'll ask the audience  
  
Mai: *from the audience* all of the make-up in the world has gone missing  
  
BL: ok all of the make-up in the world has gone missing.....ok so that's your crisis..start  
  
Ryou: la la la..*looks at imaginary screen* OH MY GOD ALL OF THE WORLDS COSMETICS HAVE BEEN STOLEN I know I'll send my cute little puppys to sniff it out but wait I'll need to stop talking out loud to myself must..stop..talking  
  
Kaiba: *hops onto the stage*  
  
Ryou: o thank god you're here screams-like-a-little-girl-man  
  
Kaiba: (a/n: when he is talking it's a really manly voice but when he sscreams it's like a little girl) yes it is I AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH all of the worlds cosmetics were stolen  
  
Yami: *jumps onto the stage*  
  
Kaiba: aahhh you've arrived human pinball  
  
Yami: yes *starts bouncing off of everything he hits  
  
Yugi: jumps in*  
  
Yami: you're here shrink-wrap-man  
  
Yugi:....*raises an eyebrow at yami*  
  
Yami: what I panicked I couldn't think of anything  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
  
BL: well that was odd. well my aibou wants  
  
AC: (no the authoress) appears on the stage* I AM NOW THE CO-HOST oh and one more thing SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR I DEMAND SHUGAR FROM YOU AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL  
  
Kaiba: OK GUYS BRING IT IN  
  
*a dump truck comes in and dumps A LOT of candy canes in front of the stage4*  
  
AC: YAY I LOVE YOU KAIBA *gives him and ryou a candy cane*  
  
Kaiba: hey why did ryou get one!?!?  
  
AC & BL: WHAT YOU DARE QUESTION THE AUTHORESS  
  
Kaibe: meep  
  
Ac: and now I'll sing a sond.and it's deticated to ryou-kun  
  
(a/n: this song is called The Minute I Met You by A New Found Glory I do not own it)  
  
AC: *snaps fingers and a spotlight shignes on her as she uses a candy cane as a microphone*  
  
(a/n: I was listening to this song while writing this chapter so...you know..I wanted to work it in for ryou)  
  
ryou: *blushes madly*  
  
AC: I WOULD LIKE TO START OFF BY SAYING I HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT  
  
YOU MAY THINK THAT I LIE REAL WELL YOU CAN TELL THAT I'M HOPEING YOU DID [CHORUS]  
  
NEVER MIND THE TIME OR THE SPINNING OF YOUR HEAD  
  
I COULD TELL MY LIFE WAS CHANGING SCENCE THE MUINET I MET YOU  
  
AND IF I STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D PROBLY CHOKE ON THE WORDS I NEVER SAID  
  
IF I STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D BURY MY HEART AND FALL BACK IN MY BED  
  
AND WHAT A SIGHT THAT'LL BE YEAH  
  
I WILL NEVER TELL YOU THIS BUT I'M SCARED OF FALLING APART  
  
IT MAY SEEM LIKE I'M HOLDING IT TO GETHER BUT THE WEATHER IS MAKING IT HARD  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
NEVER MIND THE TIME OR THE SPINNING OF YOUR HEAD  
  
I COULD TELL MY LIFE WAS CHANGING SCENCE THE MUINET I MET YOU  
  
AND IF I STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D PROBLY CHOKE ON THE WORDS I NEVER SAID  
  
IF I STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D BURY MY HEART AND FALL BACK IN MY BED  
  
AND WHAT A SIGHT THAT'LL BE YEAH  
  
ALL MY FRIENDS SURROUNDING ME  
  
JUST 'CAUSE YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR  
  
DOESN'T MEAN YOU'VE MADE IT  
  
AND IF I STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D PROBLY CHOKE ON THE WORDS I NEVER SAID  
  
IF I STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D BURY MY HEART AND FALL BACK IN MY BED  
  
AND IF I STOP (LOUDER) STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D PROBLY CHOKE ON THE WORDS I NEVER SAID  
  
IF I STOP EVER THINKING OF YOU  
  
I'D BURY MY HEART AND FALL BACK IN MY BED  
  
AND WHAT A SIGHT THAT'LL BE  
  
AND WHAT A SIGHT THAT'LL BE YEAH  
  
[SONG ENDS]  
  
ryou: *blushing to where he's like the color of a red M&M* (I do not own them either.I wish I did though)  
  
AC: SHUGAR *grabs ryou and pulls him into the candy cane pile*  
  
**Twenty minuets later**  
  
kaiba: WHAT'S KEEPING THEM IN THERE  
  
BL & Bakura: *are sitting on BL's desk making out*  
  
BL: *pulls away* probably the same thing as us *goes back to making out with Bakura*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AC: SSSSSHHHHHUUUUGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR  
  
Ryou: *kisses her on the lips*  
  
AC:: ^_________^ 


	2. MORE SONGS AND CANDY CANES

Anime-cjild: (I shall be from now on known as rikki 'cause ryou likes it) hi y'all I just wanted to say that ryou is now gonna sat the disclaimer  
  
Ryou: rikki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or whos line is it anyway...nor sadly me...*sniff sniff*  
  
Rikki: ok I am listening to music again so expect a song  
  
You the reader: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ryou: DON'T DIS HER SONGS  
  
Rikki:.*huggles ryou* thankies ryou  
  
Warning: ryou and rikki acting...odd..AND SINGING  
  
Bakura: WHAT *faints*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura's-lover: (will be known as Rene from now on) ok ok ok welcome back to who's line is it anyway...yeah whatever the contestants are...JOEY "Red Eyes" WHEELER, SETO "I'm so glad that rene didn't take my plushie after I bopped her with it" KAIBA, RYOU "candy cane" BAKURA, and last but not least YAMI "can I please send kaiba's plushie to the shadow realm" YUGI  
  
Joey: RED EYES BLACK DRAGON RULEZ  
  
Yami: PPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAASSSSSSEEEE Can I send that stupid plushie to the shadow realm  
  
Ryou: *has a candy cane in his mouth and stuck in his hair* mmmmmmmmmmmm candy cane ^___^  
  
Kaiba: *is holding his plushie protectively* MINE  
  
All but kaiba ryou and rikki: O.O  
  
Rikki: *is sitting on ryou's lap* ^____^  
  
Ryou: ^____^  
  
All but ryou and rikki: O.O  
  
Rene: anyway so lets get started that means aibou get ur ass over here  
  
Rikki: *pouts* ooooook *sits in a chair beside the desk*  
  
Rene: ok first game is..The dating game (still don't know names when you review please send suggestions)  
  
Rikki: ok ummm Kaiba you be the bachelorette and the others look at ur cards on the stools..and.GO  
  
Kaiba: *still has plushie and is holding it like a little kid and their teddy bear* ok ummm bachelor number one what's your idea of a perfect date  
  
Joey: *screen cuts to joey and the words "a dog" go across the screen* grrr WOOF  
  
Kaiba: *trying to hold back laughter* ok bachelor number 2 same question  
  
Ryou: *screen cuts to ryou and the words "Yami Bakura" go across the screen* hmmmmm well we could spend an hour or so making my aibou's life a living bloody hell them we'd lock him in his room cuffing him to his bed and go get pizza ^_^  
  
Kaiba:...ok ummm bachelor number 3 same question  
  
Yami:..*screen cuts to yami and the word "TV" pops up* ...*silence*  
  
Kaiba: bachelor number three???????? *silence*  
  
*BEEP*  
  
Rene: ok you guess now  
  
Kaiba: joey is a dog  
  
Joey: HEY  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP DALMATION  
  
Kaiba: ryou is....a sadistic person??????  
  
Rikki and rene: *talking for a second* ok we'll accept that it was Yami Bakura  
  
Kaiba: man ryou you'r life sucks  
  
Ryou: he really did do that to me  
  
Rikki: poor baby *walks over to ryou with candy canes that they start sucking on with rikki sitting on his lap*  
  
Ryou: ^___^  
  
Rene: anyway the next game is...who's line (a/n: finnaly the name I remember)  
  
Rikki: in the game is joey and ryou audience what is their predicament  
  
Mai: *from audience* RUNNING FROM FANGIRLS  
  
Rene: ok so you're running from.fangirls..odd.so anyway here are the random lines and get started  
  
Joey: *pretending to be one of the girls at school* (they all like ryou I don't blame them) RYOU *runs after him*  
  
Ryou: AAAAAHH stop or else I'll  
  
Joey: you'll what???  
  
Ryou: I'll *reads from the paper* make huns pop out of the snow like dasies (I like that movie)  
  
Joey: OH NOOOOOO well I'll stop them with my *reading the paper* cordless keyboard of doom (my keyboard really is cordless ^_^)  
  
Ryou: HA your cordless keyboard is no match for my *reading* girlsfriend who is the authoress  
  
Joey: WHAT!?!?!?!?  
  
*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*  
  
Rikki: ^__^ I wrote the lines  
  
Joey: well that explains it then  
  
Rikki: ANOTHER SONG  
  
Ryou: is it gonna be the duet that you promised!?!?!?  
  
Rikki: YUP  
  
Ryou: YAY  
  
Rikki: I do not own this song it is called "beer for my horses" by Toby Keithadn it is a country song  
  
Ryou: ok lets start  
  
[Ryou:] well a man come on  
  
The 6 'o ckock news said soebody's been shot  
  
Somebody's been abused  
  
Somebody blew up a building somebody  
  
Stole a car somebody  
  
Got away somebody didn't get to far yeah  
  
They didn't get to far  
  
[Rikki:] Grandpappy told my pappy back in my day son  
  
A man had to answer for the wicked that he'd done  
  
Take all the rope in texas find a tall oak tree  
  
Round up all of them bad boys hang 'em high in the streets  
  
For all the people to see  
  
[Chorus both of them:] that justice is the one thing you should alwas find  
  
You gotta sattle up your boys you gotta draw a hard line  
  
When the gunsmoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
  
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon  
  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing  
  
WHISKEY FOR MY MEN and beer for my horses  
  
[Ryou:] we got too many gangsters doin'  
  
Dirty deeds  
  
[Rikki:] too much corruption and crime in the streets  
  
[Ryou:] it's time the long arm of the law  
  
Put a few more in the ground  
  
[Rikki:]send him all to their maker and he'll settle them down  
  
[Ryou:] you can bet he'll set 'em down  
  
[Chorus both of them:] that justice is the one thing you should alwas find  
  
You gotta sattle up your boys you gotta draw a hard line  
  
When the gunsmoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
  
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon  
  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing  
  
WHISKEY FOR MY MEN and beer for my horses  
  
WHISKEY FOR MY MEN and beer for my horses  
  
  
  
[Chorus both of them:] you know justice is the one thing you should alwas find  
  
You gotta sattle up your boys you gotta draw a hard line  
  
When the gunsmoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
  
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon  
  
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing  
  
WHISKEY FOR MY MEN and beer for my horses 


	3. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA GAMES GAMES ...

Rikki: HI it's me again I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter I have school and I havn't written another chappy for a while so I'M SOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY  
  
Ryou: hugs her it's ok rikki-chan it's ok  
  
Rikki: *sniff sniff* thankies ryou *stops hugging* so I am very sorry  
  
Ryou: rikki sadly doesn't own me or any of the other yu-gi-oh characters  
  
Rikki: DAMN IT  
  
Ryou: *inches away from rikki*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
rikki: here are some review responses  
  
to lady Armandina (sp(): I will give you permission to make out with ryou under the pile of candy canes wich is still there  
  
to Dclick:..I DO keep snacks in my closet O.O *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
rikki & rene: *in midriff red shirts with white fluffy trimming and long sleves also with the trimming and kakhi cargo pants* (a/n: think 'santa clause') YO YO YO our FANS!!!!!!! This is not a holiday special we just like the shirts  
  
rikki: SO ANYWAY EVERYONE HAS SHIRTS OR IN KAIBA's case a tranchcoat that is designed like ours  
  
rene4: SO ANYWAY HERE are the wonderful contestants SET "WAAAAAAAA I LOST MY PLUSHIE' KAIBA,k ryou "hottie" bakura, yami "other hottie" bakura, and yet again YAMI : I secretly know where kaiba's plushie it' YUGI  
  
yami: I DO NOT KNOW WHERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou and bakura: *don't have shirts on*  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE FU-  
  
Ryou: YAMI!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *pouts* sorry  
  
Rene: one twist to the game  
  
Rikki: we aren't playing who's line is it anyway  
  
Audience: WHY NOT  
  
Rene: because joey and mai are gonna come out of the audience and play 'I never' on stage over here  
  
Random person from audience: HOW DO YOU PLAY THAT???????  
  
Rikki: *sighs* you each have a drink and you sit in a circle someone says something that they've never done and the people who have done it take a drink  
  
Mai and joey: *are on the stage along with the others*  
  
Rikki: and rene and I are gonna play too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rene: we are...oh Ra please no  
  
Bakura: Pwwweeeaaaaasseeeeee fpr me *pouts*  
  
Rene: *sighs* fine  
  
**they are now set up in a semi circle faceing the audience with cups of Dr. Pepper**  
  
bakura: ok I'll go first..I never made out with rikki  
  
ryou: *finishes the glass in one gulp*  
  
joey: O.O that was a big cup  
  
rikki: =^-^= *refills ryou's cup*  
  
ryou: me next I never....did it with the authoress's yami  
  
bakura: *takes a drink*  
  
rikki: *faints* (don't kill me for that...bakura and rene were lovers in ancient Egypt)  
  
rene: ME NEXT....i never.........reached into pegasus's eye socket fefore  
  
bakura: *takes a drink*  
  
everyone: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
rikki: *is awake* I KNEW IT I KNEW IT WAS HIM  
  
yami: *tackles bakura and starts beating him to a bloody pulp*  
  
ryou: O.O  
  
rikki: *eating popcorn and watching alond with joey, mai, kaiba, and the audience*  
  
rene: *starts killing yami*  
  
bakura: *cheering* GGOOOOOOOOOOOO RENE  
  
yami: *runs away and is being chaced by rene holding a frying pan*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
rikki: ok that's all for now so sorry it's short but bakura's in the hospital  
  
ryou: oooooh that's gotta hurt  
  
rikki: SEND ME IDEAS FOR THE RA DAMNED GAMES TO PLAY please and thank you 


	4. SPIN THE RA DAMNED BOTTLE

Rikki: HI about the snack thing my friend accused me of baing obsessed with candy...she said I keep snacks in my closet...and I do...  
  
Ryou: have you been eating candy canes again?????  
  
Rikki:....yesssss....  
  
Ryou: *French kisses her*  
  
Rikki: =^-^=  
  
Ryou: YUM candy cane flavor =^-^=  
  
Rikki: ¬¬'  
  
Ryou: rikki doesn't own ANYTHING *sniff sniff* not even me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//yami to hikari// /hikari to yami/ ~thoughts~ *actions* (might be in bold 'cause of Microsoft word)  
  
WARNING: YAMI/YUGI RYOU/RIKKI RENE/BAKURA POSSIBLE SATO/JOEY  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
rikki: HIYA I've decided to play *evil grin* spin the bottle MWA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
joey: SHIT  
  
mai: YAY  
  
yugi: *whimpers*  
  
yami: ~yugi yugi yugi yugi I want to spin the bottle and for it to land on yugi~  
  
ryou: ~PPLLLLLLLLEEEEAASSSSSEEEEEE land on rikki~  
  
bakura: ~RENE RENE RENE LAND ON HER YOU DAMN BOTTLE~  
  
rene:.*was reading their minds* oooooooooookk  
  
rikki: *also reading their minds* I'VE GOT THE BOTTLE *holds up a glass Dr. Pepper bottle*  
  
bakura: WHAT'S WITH YOU AND DR. PEPPER  
  
rikki: it makes rene and I hyper  
  
joey: I'll go first *spins the bottle and it lands on mai*  
  
joey & mai: *kiss *  
  
mai: MY TURN *spinnd bottle and it lands on kaiba* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO *short kiss on kaiba's lips*  
  
kaiba: *spins the bottle and it lands on joey and they French kiss for 2 hours*  
  
all but joey and kaiba: *laughing their asses off*  
  
joey: my turn *spins bottle and it lands on yami* EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
yami & joey: *REALLY REALLY REALLY short kiss*  
  
yami: *spins and lands on yugi* YES BOO-YAH WHO RULES I RULE *LLLLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGG French kiss to yugi*  
  
rikki: I'll go *spinnd and lands on ryou*  
  
ryou & rikki: *are kissing for the rest of the fic until further notice*  
  
rene: *spinnd and lands on bakura* *go beyond kissing and dissapear into one of the soulrooms*  
  
all but rikki and ryou: O.O  
  
yugi: *spins and it lands on the audience*  
  
random yugi fangirls: ME ME ME ME ME ME  
  
yugi: *shrugs and kisses one of them*  
  
yami: *pouts*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
rikki: thus ending the short chapter 4 up next it's *drummroll* randomness at a Christmas party  
  
ryou: *shudders*  
  
rikki: JA NE!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
